Power Rangers Energy Source
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: The Evil Xavier escapes from prison and now wants to wipe out humidity because what they did to him. Now Five teenagers must form and defeat him before that day comes. And they will need to learn spanish as well
1. Bio's

Bio's

Troy Lopez

Appereance: Black hair, Brown eyes, Hispanic skin

Age: 19

Personality: Courages

Color: Red

Favorite Food: Pizza

Clothes: Red Hoodie, black jeans and Red jordans

PJ's: Red T-shirt and Red Sweatpants

Swimwear: Red Swimpants

Morpher: Cell Phone Morpher

Zord: Red Mustang

Weapon: Red and Black Blasters

Daisy Lorenz

Appereance: Dark brown hair, Brown eyes, Hispanic skin

Age: 18

Personality: Sweet

Color: Blue

Favorite Food: Pizza

Clothes: Blue Shirt, black jeans and black flats

PJ's: Blue T-shirt and Blue Sweatpants

Swimwear: Blue Bathing suit

Morpher: Cell Phone Morpher

Zord: Blue Lamborghini Countach

Weapon: Blue Sword

Luke Houston

Appereance: brown hair, Brown eyes, Hispanic skin

Age: 17

Personality: Smart

Color: Green

Favorite Food: Pizza

Clothes: Green Shirt, black jeans and Green Jordans

PJ's: Green T-shirt and Green Sweatpants

Swimwear: Green Swimpants

Morpher: Cell Phone Morpher

Zord: Green Bugatti Veyron

Weapon: Green Spear

Mark Toledo

Appereance: brown hair, Brown eyes, Hispanic skin

Age: 16

Personality: Silly

Color: Yellow

Favorite Food: Pizza

Clothes: Yellow Shirt, black jeans and Yellow Jordans

PJ's: Yellow T-shirt and Yellow Sweatpants

Swimwear: Yellow Swimpants

Morpher: Cell Phone Morpher

Zord: Yellow Dodge Swinger

Weapon: Yellow Daggers

Rachael Lorenz

Appereance: Dark brown hair, Brown eyes, Hispanic skin

Age: 15

Personality: Shy

Color: Pink

Favorite Food: Pizza

Clothes: Pink Shirt, black skirt and black flats

PJ's: Pink T-shirt and Pink Sweatpants

Swimwear: Pink Bathing suit

Morpher: Cell Phone Morpher

Zord: Pink Ferrari Testarossa

Weapon: Pink Bow


	2. Ep 1: Let's get into the Energy part 1

Let get into the Energy Source part 1

I used some spanish word too ( I will tell u what it means)

Somewhere in the city prison in Morro Bay California. An evil was locked up in the most secure place in the prison. Someone as evil as this was only put in there because they were afraid that he would get out and destroy humidity. Little did they know that today was the day he would escape.

The Security walked back and forth in front of the door to make sure nobody tries to let him out.

" Excuse me." A lady said

They turned around and look at her

" Yes." One of the Guards answered

" I am lost and I don't know where I am." She said

They didn't know that the lady was Vera the evil assistant of Master Xavier.

They walk her around the prison to look for an exit. Then she kick one of the guards in the stomach which flew him across the room into the wall.

" Hey!" The Guard yelled

Vera grab him and threw him into the other one. She took the key from one of there back pockets. She walk back to the big door and transformed.

She took the key and unlocked the door. Where she saw her master sitting there.

" Hola maestro ." She said * Hello Master*

She got on one knee and bowed her head

" Hello Vera. " Master Xavier said

They both got up and Master Xavier transformed back into his regular clothes. Vera opened a portal back to their lair. They walked in and the portal disappeared.

In the Lab

Dr. Nicholas was sitting at his computer drinking some coffee until he notice something was wrong.

" Uh Oh." He said to himself knowing that the day had come.

He looked at the camera footage more clearly and saw Vera and Master Xavier walking into a portal.

" Arnold!" Dr. Nicholas called

Little Arnold ran into the room and slipped on his shoe string

" Yes Father." Arnold answered

" I want you to wake up Mark 12 for me?" Dr. Nicholas asked

" Yes." Arnold answered

Arnold ran into the room where the robot always sitting. He flipped the switch and Mark 12 turned on.

" Yes Arnold do you need something?" Mark 12 asked

" My Dad needs you follow me." Arnold answered

They walked back into the room where his dad was.

" Thank goodness your here." Dr. Nicholas said

" Yes Master what do you need?" Mark 12 asked

" It's time for the Plan." Dr. Nicholas answered

" What do you need me to do?" Mark 12 asked

" I want you to bring me the case." Dr. Nicholas said

Mark 12 goes to the table with the case and brought it back to his Master.

" Now let them go." Dr. Nicholas ordered

Mark 12 let the balls go and they flew out the door

" Dad why are you letting them go?" Arnold asked

He put his hand on Arnold shoulder

" Well I let them go because they will choose their new master." Dr. Nicholas answered

In the City

Diana, Luke, Mark and Rachael were at the Skate palace.

Mark skated to a costumer with a pizza in his hand.

" Here is your pizza sir." Mark said

" Thank you." The man said

Mark rode back to the counter and waited for more orders.

Diana got on her skates and went on the skating floor

She rolled around for a bit and she went over to Racheal

" Hey Rach what are u doing?" Diana asked

" Well just waiting... that's... all." Rachael answered

Diana knew that her twin sister Rachael was shy but that didn't stop her from doing nothing

" Come on don't be a cry baby and let's have some fun." Diana said

She grabbed Rachaels arm and dragged her to the skate area

" What size skate do you wear?" Diana Asked

" Why should I tell you." Rachael said

Then Troy came in sat down. All of them saw balls of light

" Hey look at these things." Troy said

The ball went into his hand and Troys body went inside the ball and flew out the door. So did the others and landed into the lab

" Where am I?" Troy asked

" Yeah this is weird." Luke said

" That was... Awsome let's do it again!" Mark said

" Hola everyone." Dr. Nicholas said

" Ah!" They all yelled

" Sorry if I scared you." Dr. Nicholas apologized

" Ok where are we." Diana asked

" Well you are..." Dr. Nicholas said

" Sorry one sec. Rachael where are you." Diana asked

" Over here." Rachael said

Diana helps her twin up

" As I was saying... you are in my lab." Dr. Nicholas finished

" What for?" Mark asked

" Because the light chose you." Nicholas answered

" Ok but what does this have to do with us." Troy asked a little defensive

" Well you are here because I have a problem." Nicholas answered

He pulled up the video he looked at earlier.

" Who r they?" Luke asked

" They are Master Xavier and Vera they are evil and dangerous." Nicholas said

" So..." Rachael said

" So I need you guys to be the protects of earth." Nicholas said

" This is weird and all but I have to go." Diana said

She took her sister with her

" Wait!" Arnold yelled

They turn around

" My dad speaks the truth." Arnold said

" Ok what do we need to do?" Mark asked

" Here take these." Nicholas said

He pulled out the case and opened it

" Racheal you are the pink ranger, Mark you are the yellow ranger, Luke you are the black ranger, Diana you are the blue ranger, and Troy you are the red ranger." Nicholas said

They grab their morphers

The alarm sounds

" It's and attack on the city." Mark 12 said

" Go to the city and they access code is 332 and fuente de energía va en. " Nicholas said

They look at him confused

" It's Spanish for Energy Source Go on." Nicholas said

" Oh." They all said

They teleport to the city


	3. Ep 1: Let's get into the Energy part 2

Let get into the Energy Part 2

In the city

Troy, Diana, Luke, Mark and Rachael race into the city and see Ugly looking monsters

" Wow look at them they are so.. so.. ugly." said Diana

They race over to the monster that was blasting buildings

" Hey Freak!" called Troy

They turned around

" Who are you?" asked Bubble Toxin

" We are the power rangers." said Troy

They got out there morphers

" Ready." said Troy

" Ready." They answered

They open their morphers and type in 332

They stuck out their morphers and chanted:"**Energy Source, Go On**!"

They glowed in colours of Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow and Green, There bodies, except for their heads turned completely white . They stuck out their arms and leapt into the air, rising upwards until they had performed a backflip back onto the ground, revealing that they were now in their Ranger costumes. A helmet appeared and covered their heads completely.

" Red Energy Source Ranger." Troy stood with one arm outstretched

" Blue Energy Source Ranger." Diana leant in backwards with one arm outstretched and the other bent behind her.

" Black Energy Source Ranger." Luke stood in a defensive position

" Yellow Energy Source Ranger." Mark twisted in position, his fists clenched

" Pink Energy Source Ranger." Rachael stood up very straight with her arms in the air

" Power rangers Energy Source." They said

They looked at their costumes

" Cool i'm Pink my favorite color!" exclaimed Rachael

" Mines yellow." said Mark

" Mines Black I wanted to be blue!" Yelled Luke

" I'm Blue cool!" said Diana

" Hey your not fit to be the blue ranger." said Luke

Diana looked shocked

" So what I am the blue ranger." said Diana

" Stop it you too." commanded Troy

" Power Rangers Nobody told me there would be Power Rangers!" Exclaimed Bubble Toxin

They put out one arm and their weapons appeared

" Cool down." said Daisy

The blast spread far and shock the monsters. She used her super kick and launched them to the ground.

Then they exploded

" Yeah." Said Diana

The monsters grabbed Rachael

" Let me go!" Screamed Rachael and sound waves came out of her mouth

The Monsters flew to the ground

" Wow." said Rachael

She twisted their arms and kick them.

Meanwhile

Mark flew across the street into a car which made it go off

" Ow that hurt." Said Mark

He rubbed his head. He saw Monsters coming at him and jumped onto a car. So did the monsters. They swung at his feet. But he kept jumping. Then he knock them off the car so he could get down.

" ok I am tired of all this nonsence give up or be destroyed." said Bubble Toxin

Troy started hiting him with his sword

" I.. Choose...Never." Said Troy as he slashed one more time

He tumbled onto the ground. The others ran beside him

They put their weapons together.

Bubble Toxin notice that a big gun was pointing at him

" No wait." pleaded Bubble Toxin

" 3.2.1 Fire!" They said

The blast went at him and he fell and exploded

" Yes!" They all said

Then Victor came and shoot something at the gooy stuff on the ground. That made the monster grow

" I'm back Rangers." said Bubble Toxin

" Ok you made me mad now." said Troy

They stuck out their morphers and chanted: "**We need Energy Cars now**!"

Their cars drive to them and they jump in.

" Alright let's combine the zords." suggested Diana

The type in the numbers 289 and the zords combined

" This is going to be easy." said Troy

Bubble Toxin shoot razes at them and their zord fell

" Ah!" They yelled

But they got back up. Then their weapon appeared

" Let's Finish this." said Troy

They slashed at Bubble Toxin and he fell and exploded

" Yeah." They all said

" Good Job Rangers." said Dr. Nicholas


End file.
